


Cold Hands

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam in a sweater, Tommy’s cold hands, Winter, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Tommy’s cold hands + Sam sleeping in the meeting room = a mean trick
Relationships: Thomas Angelo/Sam Trapani, Tommy Angelo/Sam Trapani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cold Hands

It was late in the day and the weather was bitter cold, probably the worst that they’ve had this month. Tommy knew he should have worn gloves or something today especially when the Don told him that he had a job for him that required him to be outdoors more or less all morning and now he was dealing with the consequences. He was finally done (which was a relief, any longer and his fingers would have snapped) and rubbing his cold hands together as he entered Salieri’s. The place was pretty quiet today, the only person in the main part of the restaurant being Paulie who was drinking a cup of coffee at the bar.

“Hey! You don’t look too good buddy” Exclaimed Paulie as he turned to face him while Tommy made sure the door was fully shut  
“Yeah well...been in the cold all morning” shrugged Tommy as he continued to rub his hands together and Paulie nodded in response before taking a sip of his hot coffee as Tommy came over.  
“Want one?” Asked Paulie as he lifted his mug up  
“Yeah thanks, you seen Sam?” He Responded causing a deep chuckle from Paulie as he got up to make the coffee behind the bar.  
“What?”  
“He went into the meeting room to work on a few papers but he’s only gone and fallen asleep last I checked” explained Paulie with clear amusement on his face, wasn’t like Sam to sleep on the job? As if Paulie was reading his mind he continued on  
“He’s had a headache since last night and I don’t think he’s had much sleep, even the two cups of coffee didn’t help” laughed Paulie before taking a sip of his own coffee and moving to lean closer to the pool table area.  
“Ay Carlo! Sleeping beauty still in there?!” he called out  
“Not seen the door open!” responded Carlo as Paulie smirked moving to look back at Tommy.

“I’ll go and wake him” said Tommy with a soft smile as he patted Paulie’s shoulder   
“Christ your hands are cold!” yelled Paulie, jumping away from his touch causing a chuckle from Tommy before heading to the meeting room. Slowly he opened the door to the room and carefully shutting it behind him. As Paulie said there he was head on the desk fast asleep, his mouth slightly open, papers pushed to the side as if he planned to sleep and strands of hair on his face from where they are usually neatly combed in place. Tommy must admit Sam looked adorable and the grey turtle neck sweater he was wearing today instead of his suit was a nice touch.

At least someone was wrapped up warm and speaking of warm Tommy’s hands were still freezing from being out in the cold all morning so his hands will most likely take a while to warm up. Looking at his hands an evil idea crossed Tommy’s mind as he looked back at Sam fast asleep at the table, just the idea of how easily he could just slip his hands under Sam’s sweater and put them on his back. 

Slowly Tommy made his way over to Sam, moving to stand behind him. He knows what he’s doing is pretty mean and this is the kind of thing Paulie would do but Tommy didn’t think twice about quickly sliding his hands under Sam’s sweater and pressing his freezing cold hands against Sam’s warm back.

Sam jumped awake and a tired grumble mixed with a whine left his throat as he tried to move away from his hands causing Tommy to start laughing because of Sam’s response and to be honest how cute his whines sounded.  
“T-Tom get off me asshole” mumbled Sam before he was getting up from the chair and Tommy couldn’t help but continue to laugh.  
“I’m sorry!” Laughed Tommy but to Sam he didn’t sound sorry. Sam grumbled in annoyance as he turned face Tommy while leaning against the table.  
“Paulie put you up to this?” He sighed as he rubbed his eyes  
“Actually no”  
“Well that’s a first” scoffed Sam before resting his hands against the table and as he leaned on it.

Sam looked tired, annoyed and hair was a mess, loose strands that have fallen from his usually neatly combed hair was definitely a good look on him.   
“Paulie said you’ve been asleep for a while so I thought I’d wake ya”  
“Yeah?” Started Sam as he raised his eyebrows  
“Whats wrong with a nudge on the shoulder?”   
“Not as fun” smirked Tommy before taking a step closer to Sam who still looked pretty pissed that he had been woken up in such a way.  
“I’m sorry! it was an asshole thing of me to do” sighed Tommy with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Sam.  
“Yeah it was” muttered Sam in response as Tommy pressed a kiss to his temple causing a hum of approval from Sam. 

“This...is a good look on you” smirked Tommy as he pulled a little on Sam’s sweater causing Sam to raise his eyebrows up at him  
“This you trying to win me over?” He asked  
“Maybe...is it working?” Teased Tommy as he smirked at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes as he looked right at Tommy  
“A little but I ain’t forgiving you that easy” Responded Sam as he looked right at Tommy who seemed to have some sort of playful smirk on his face, Sam knows that look well.  
“Then I guess I’m...” Started Tommy as he pressed a little closer against his body and began to slide his hands under Sam’s sweater again only this time his hands felt warmer and pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek.  
“Going to have to find a way...” whispered Tommy as he slowly moved to press a kiss on his jaw  
“To change that” he whispered to his ear, feeling Sam shiver a little under his touch which Tommy couldn’t help but grin about.

“Maybe...but not here” Sam was finally able to say  
“And NOW your hands are warm” he added, emphasising the ‘now’ as Tommy brought his head back up to look right at Sam, faces inches away from each other.  
“I had some help” teased Tommy as he looked at Sam with a grin  
“That right?” Said Sam as Tommy hummed in response, eyebrows raising up for a second before leaning forward to press his lips to Sam.


End file.
